Team Seven New Year Resolutions
by Andy KG
Summary: Éstas son las promesas de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi para el Año Nuevo.


**Status: **One-shot (completo).

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Género:** Humor/Parodia

**Parejas:** Bueno, eh... sí, hay algunos chistes relacionados con mis parejas favoritas, pero tengan en cuentan que lo hice como parodia: así que por favor, no se sientan ofendidos por ellas. Si no les gustan, ignórenlas, pero no me manden reviews quejándose.

**Disclaimer:** Ni siquiera tengo los dvd's o el manga, ¿y pretenden que me pertenezcan los derechos? ¡Ja!

**Notas:** Gracias a: 1) Lasha Lee de la GWML que escribió las resoluciones con los pilotos de Gundam Wing que sirvieron de inspiración para este fic; y 2) Anouk Sparrow, que actuó como mi pseudo-beta. Además, fue quien me pasó la serie. La parte de Kakashi-sensei va obviamente para ella.

**

* * *

**

**TEAM SEVEN NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS**

**-NARUTO-**

Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, el más hábil de los jounin y futuro Hokage, prometo para el nuevo año:

1- Verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei.

2- Averiguar porqué Hinata-chan no puede hablar conmigo normalmente igual que hace con los demás.

3- Convencer a Kiba que me deje jugar con Akamaru a "atrapar la pelota".

4- Dirigirme a Tsunade sin poner adjetivos referentes a su edad detrás de su nombre (al menos hasta que la vieja admita la verdad).

5- Sacarle a Ero-sennin la verdadera historia de cómo vienen los bebés (la versión azucarada de Iruka-sensei con abejitas fue muy... _empalagosa_).

6- Lograr que mis tres comidas del día no sean ramen.

7- En honor a los viejos tiempos, hacerle alguna broma a la Aldea. En lo posible, conseguir un disfraz de zorro: ¡si van a tenerme miedo, quiero ganármelo!

8- Invitar a comer a Iruka-sensei (supongo que ya me toca).

9- Conseguir que Sasuke-teme me invite a pasar las fiestas en su casa. (¡La mansión Uchiha, yay!)

10- Esconderme los siguientes tres meses del club de fans de Sasuke después de lograr el punto n°2.

**-SASUKE-**

Sasuke Uchiha, último heredero del clan Uchiha, quien hace ésto sólo porque se lo encargó su ridículo maestro, se compromete a:

1- Verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei.

2- Cobrar venganza con Itachi por la destrucción de mi clan.

3- Cobrar venganza con Itachi por poner mi mano en agua mientras dormía.

4- Cambiar de marca de gel.

5- Averiguar dónde es que mi _estúpido_ club de fans hace sus _estúpidas_ reuniones.

6- ¡Quemar el _estúpido_ lugar! (No importa si ellas siguen dentro.)

7- Comprar ropa nueva que _no_ tenga el símbolo Uchiha. (Ya que estamos, sábanas, vajilla cubiertos y armamento también.)

8- Pedirle disculpas a Iruka-sensei por haberme enojado con él después de ponerme en semejante grupo. De hecho, agradecerle por no haberme tocado el de Nara, o el de Hyuuga...

9- Invitar a Naruto a pasar las fiestas en mi casa (así nos hacemos compañía mutua).

10- Conseguir que el dobe quede debajo del muérdago.

**-SAKURA-**

Mis resoluciones para este año nuevo son:

1- Verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei.

2- Aceptar la propuesta de aparecer en esos avisos de chicle.

3- Convencer a Iruka-sensei de que deje de lado esa actitud machista suya y forme grupos enteramente de kunoichis.

4- Dejar salir a mi Inner-Sakura más seguido (los resultados lo valen).

5- Encontrar un nuevo lugar para esconder el sake de Tsunade-sama. (¡Ya se está avivando!)

6- Explicarle a Naruto lo que _realmente_ quisieron decir Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi-sensei con la expresión "salir del clóset".

7- Hacerle entender a Sasuke-kun que haga lo que haga, no podrá sacarse de encima a sus fans. (_Pasé_ por esa fase. _Fui_ una de ella. _Sé_ de lo que hablo.)

8- Hacer las paces con Ino-buta, a ninguna le quedan esperanzas ya.

9- Convencer a Hinata de que salga con nosotras a pasar una noche "ahogando nuestras penas".

10- Tomar lo suficiente para juntar valor y aceptarle una cita a Lee-kun.

**-KAKASHI-**

Si llego a tiempo para terminar ésto antes de que finalice el nuevo año, _trataré_ de:

1- Inventar algún jutsu que sirva de alarma cuando me traten de bajar la máscara.

2- Explicarle a la Hokage que el Chidori no sirve para iluminar Konoha cuando se queda sin luz.

3- Admirar el mundo de vez en cuando con _ambos _ojos.

4- Conseguir que algún jounin (o al menos un chuunin) saque a pasear a mis perros-ninja. (¡No pueden pretender que los pasee cualquiera! ¡Son especiales!)

5- Encajarle a Naruto mi colección completa de "Icha Icha Paradise" para que me consiga el autógrafo de Jiraiya-sama en _cada uno de ellos_.

6- Entregar los reportes de misiones a tiempo. Para cuando llego yo, Iruka ya se fue...

7- En el día del maestro, obtener más regalos que Gai-sensei.

8- Llegar tan tarde que hasta Sasuke me grite.

9- Luego, sorprenderlos algún día llegando temprano. (Éso va a ser difícil...)

10- Lograr que mis _queridos_ alumnos hagan una escena del Icha-Icha para mí.

**-FIN-**


End file.
